


I'll Watch Over You

by XX_InfinityWriter_XX



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Angst, BAMF Castiel, Baby Dean, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Guardian Angel Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Mary Dies, Protective Castiel, Slow Build Castiel/Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Young Sam Winchester, long story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:26:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XX_InfinityWriter_XX/pseuds/XX_InfinityWriter_XX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel commits a small act of disobedience, Heaven demotes him to Guardian Angel, the lowest rank you can be. He thinks that it will be the end of his life, but slowly he starts to feel protective towards his unborn charge. </p><p>He watches Mary and John Winchester, awaiting his charge's birth. Once it happens, he's lost to the little boy he has been told to protect. </p><p>Castiel goes through every event in Dean Winchester's life as his invisible Guardian, protecting him from everything Heaven allows him to. When Dean gets sent to Hell, Heaven forbids Castiel from saving him until they give the word.</p><p>As soon as he has saves his charge, Heaven wipes his memory. </p><p>His telepathic connection with Dean remains, allowing him to see every event that happens in Dean's life. Eventually Heaven sends him to meet his forgotten charge, but doesn't give him back his memory. </p><p>The two live through many horrific events together without even realizing that it was always their destiny. When Dean finds out, what will happen to his relationship with his friend?</p><p>**This is a teaser chapter, but the summary explains what the story will be when I get to it.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Watch Over You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I've had going around in my mind for a little while. I decided to start this very long story and I hope that you guys like it.
> 
> *THIS STORY IS A WIP. I haven't worked on it in a while and I'm not sure when I will again, but it is not abandoned. Just read with caution because it is on hold for now.*

“I’m sorry Castiel, but this is you’re own fault,” Naomi says, her voice nowhere near apologetic. In fact, she sounds smug. It’s almost like she’s enjoying this. Knowing her, she probably is. “You’re being demoted to Guardian.”

By Guardian, she means babysitter. Guardians are the lowest rank an angel can be and it is a disgrace to serve as one. Castiel doesn’t understand how he could go from Seraphim, the highest ranking angel, to the lowest rank just because of a small act of disobedience. It’s not even like what he did was that bad. All he did was visit Anna make sure she was okay, as she is a baby now.  She is-- was, his sister, after all. 

Yes, Naomi had specifically told him not to, but he had to make sure she was doing well. 

When he explained this, Naomi said that if he wanted to keep watch over someone so badly she could arrange that. He didn’t realize what she had meant.

He’s so humiliated. What are his siblings going to say? 

“What about my duties as a Seraph?” he asks, his voice just a whisper. Naomi grins, wide and borderline evil. She laughs and it ricochets off of the pristine white walls of her office in Heaven.  

“You will not need to worry about your duties. You are still going to have the Seraphim status, but your duties will be taken over so you can tend to the human in your care. This is very important work Castiel,” Naomi explains. Her manner has gone from teasing to extremely serious in a matter of seconds. It’s unnerving and sets Castiel on edge.

“Why is it so important?” he asks, confused. Why would one human be so important that he has to be demoted? 

“It is not your place to question God’s Will. I’m sure you wouldn’t want to show another sign of disobedience, now would you?” Naomi asks, her expression stern. He shakes his head insistently. He should know better than to ask questions about orders, it never does any good. 

Anna asked questions. That’s why she Fell. Castiel does not want to follow in his sister’s footsteps. 

“Good. You are to go and wait for further instructions. For now, you are not on duty, as the human in your care is not in existence yet,” Naomi says. Castiel nods and immediately leaves, eager to get out of her office. The cleanliness and order of it is off-putting, making it feel slightly like a prison. 

Her appearance doesn’t help the feeling. She is always so put together-- her hair tightly wound behind her head, her clothing never wrinkled, and nothing is ever out of place. She gives off the feeling of a prison guard and is always intimidating. 

After Castiel gets out of the office, he immediately goes to speak with Balthazar, one of his closest friends. Castiel finds Balthazar speaking with Gabriel and is anxious to have to tell it to both of them at the same time. When he walks up to them, their conversation ceases and they greet him kindly.

“Cassie! What are you doing around this part of Heaven?” Balthazar asks in his deep English accent. Castiel bows his head in shame, but says nothing. “Cassie? What’s the matter?”

“Yea, bro. What’s got ya down?” Gabriel asks. His voice is slightly sarcastic, as always, but there is a note of concern. 

Castiel sighs before explaining, “I’ve been demoted.” Gabriel and Balthazar both gasp quietly, Balthazar placing a hand on his shoulder sympathetically. “To Guardian,” he continues, causing both of his brother’s mouths to drop open. 

“Oh Cassie, why?” Balthazar asks, his voice completely sympathetic. Castiel’s pride is quickly diminishing and having to explain his mistake is going to completely make it disappear. Castiel stands up tall and looks Balthazar in the eye, trying to salvage whatever pride he has left.

“I went to visit Anna,” Castiel says. Balthazar and Gabriel stare at him with their mouths still open and their eyes wide. “I just wanted to make sure she was okay,” he explains. He knows his siblings won’t understand, but he just wanted to see baby Anna and see that she was going to be alright as a human. He knows that Falling is a disgrace and extremely taboo to angels, so Anna doing it means that she is to be written out of all of their minds and never spoken to again, but he needed to be sure that she would grow up well. 

“Castiel, that was incredibly stupid,” Gabriel groans. He rolls his head back like he can’t even believe that Cas would have done that. He probably can’t. 

No angel would ever visit a fallen angel, it’s almost traitorous. In hindsight, he had known it was a bad idea. 

“Cassie, what were you thinking?” Balthazar asks. Castiel shrugs and looks anywhere in the white room other than them. His eyes focus on a white cross that hangs on the wall, blending in. Everything in Heaven is white and clean and uniform. That’s one of the reasons he loves Earth so much; it is so colorful and vibrant. 

Earth doesn’t have just one texture or color, it’s messy and disorganized and so unlike Heaven. Castiel doesn’t even have to question why God is so proud of his creation; he’d be proud too. What God created-- it’s beautiful. It’s so complex, what with it’s different flowers and trees. And everything on Earth has a purpose, even the smallest bee plays a part. 

Castiel sometimes wishes Heaven was more like that.

“I was thinking that she was once my sister and the leader of my garrison. I just wanted to see her one last time,” Castiel says, his voice deep and sad. He doesn’t mean to be angry with Balthazar, her falling wasn’t Balthazar’s fault, but he is just so frustrated. And being demoted helped nothing. 

Castiel misses Anna.

He shouldn’t, he should hate her like the rest of his siblings, but he doesn’t. There is nothing to hate about her, really. She was kind and understanding, even as a leader. Her only flaw was her wavering faith, that she had started to question orders and God’s Will. She doubted God himself, leading the angels to call her a traitor and blasphemous.    

Neither of his brothers say anything about that, they just give him pitying and sympathetic looks. 

“So, have you gotten your assigned baby yet?” Gabriel asks, thankfully changing the subject. Castiel shakes his head.

“No, apparently they haven’t been born yet,” Castiel says. Balthazar and Gabriel chuckles as if they know something he doesn’t. “What?”

“You don’t just watch over the baby once their born, you have to watch over them as soon as they’re concepted,” Gabriel explains, his tone mocking. Castiel gives him a curious look, wondering how he can do that if the baby isn’t born. “You have to watch over it’s mom for nine months while you wait for the baby to show up.”

Castiel groans. That sounds like extremely boring a monotonous work that he will not look forward to. Not only does he have to watch over a baby, but the mother too? He has to babysit an adult. Great. 

“It won’t be too bad, it should go quickly. Be sure to pop up here when the baby shows, we will all want to know about your little brat,” Balthazar snickers, proud of his own joke. Castiel scoffs. He may not want to babysit, but he’s sure his charge will be anything but a brat. 

Just as Castiel begins to say so, another angel that he doesn’t recognize shows up. 

“Castiel?” The angel asks, earning a nod from Castiel. “Your time as a Guardian has begun.”

***

After the angel assigned Castiel his charge, Castiel went immediately to Earth. He realizes that obviously his charge must be important if it has it’s own Guardian and he didn’t want to risk anything happening. He easily finds Mary Winchester, a pretty blonde woman in Lawrence, Kansas. He immediately starts keeping watch.

When angels watch over someone, they are completely invisible even when they are saving or protecting their charge. This means that they are always alone unless they visit Heaven for a break, which they’re only allowed to do twice a week. 

He misses being a Seraph and working in his garrison. He is still upset that he was demoted so far for such a small crime. It’s not like he committed blasphemy, which would be grounds for this. No, instead he’s stuck ‘guarding’. 

It turns out to be just as boring as he thought it would be. 

Mary is never in  immediate danger, she is always safe. The baby is barely in existence, she doesn’t even know about being pregnant yet. Nonetheless, Castiel keeps an eye on her and makes sure that she stays out of harm’s way. He uses his wings to block her from traffic when she crosses the street, just in case someone would begin to drive her way. He walks beside her when she’s in public. When she’s driving, he’s always ready to intervene and protect her. 

While he does this, he is extremely bored. Usually, he sits on the floor in the same room she’s in, stands in the corner, or sits on a table. Watching someone day in and day out for weeks has been driving him mad. He visits Heaven as often as possible and rants to Gabriel and Balthazar, who couldn’t care less. 

It’s lonely, watching Mary. He just wishes he could talk to her, she does seem really nice. 

Her husband, John, seems like a kind man as well. He watches her too, especially after they found out about her pregnancy, so it helps make Castiel’s job easier. Or more boring, depending on how you look at it. No, he doesn’t want Mary to get hurt in the slightest, but having John be sure that she is as safe as possible takes Castiel’s purpose away. There’s not even a chance of Mary get in trouble, so he doesn’t even have to protect her at all. 

He finds some sides of the pregnancy disgusting. This includes Mary’s morning sickness. He understands that she can’t help this, but it grosses him out how the baby makes her nauseous. The more she suffers, the less he understands why God made this a side effect of giving birth. Why should something she brought to life bring her discomfort?

He just doesn’t understand the love for human children.

But one day, things change slightly. Things get a little interesting. 

Angels have incredible hearing. This means that they can hear the slightest sound, even heartbeats. So when Castiel hears a tiny, quick heartbeat he jumps up from where he’s sitting on the floor. 

He looks towards Mary and walks slowly toward her. He knew that this was coming, he just hadn’t realized how quickly. He also didn’t realize how amazing it would be to hear the soft heartbeat coming from his true charge. It warms his heart and before he knows what he’s doing, he’s crouching next to Mary and putting his ear against her slightly-showing stomach. 

There’s a strange feeling filling him. He doesn’t know what it is, but it makes him want to protect and take care of the baby. He just wants to hold it and cuddle it and keep it safe from harm. It’s a feeling he’s never had before. 

It’s amazing. It makes him smile, which he rarely does. 

After hearing the baby’s heartbeat for the first time, Castiel tries to be more alert. Not that he wasn’t  watching Mary, but he wasn’t keeping an eye on what she was eating or how much sleep she was getting. There’s nothing he could do if he didn’t approve of either of these things, but it made him feel better to know that she was eating well, taking vitamins, and getting plenty of rest. 

Any time anyone comes around Mary and the baby, he goes on defense. He bristles and can feel his wings moving into an intimidating position. It happened once with John, who accidently scared Mary when he walked in a room, and it took Castiel five minutes to relax. It’s strange, but he can’t control it. 

***

The months drag on slowly. Castiel continues to watch over Mary diligently, but he’s extremely bored and uninterested in the whole thing. He just wants to go back to Heaven and watch over his garrison like he’s used to. It’s exhausting having to watch Mary all of the time. 

As Mary begins to show more, the more Castiel feels the need to protect her. He puts his wings in front of her as she walks down stairs, ready to catch her if she trips. He overall becomes more and more worried for her safety. He thinks it has something to do with the baby growing. 

It’s even more than before. He can feel himself becoming more attached to the baby the more it develops. That strange feeling intensifies, but he still doesn’t know what is. 

Despite that, he feels himself feeling sad and a little depressed. He thinks it has something to do with his demotion finally wearing on him. 

He does enjoy getting to see John and Mary prepare for the baby. Unfortunately, they decided not to find out the gender, so Castiel doesn’t find out either. Naomi forbids him for trying to find out, so he lives in a constant wonder.  

He watches as Mary and John prepare the nursery, which adds some excitement to his day. They paint it green and buy a white crib. Often, when Mary is sleeping and not needing his care, Castiel goes to the nursery to hang out and rest. He thinks that the closer he is to becoming a Guardian, the more sentimental he gets because he would never have done that in the beginning of Mary’s pregnancy. It’s like his body knows that his charge is coming.

He knows that Guardians have a bond with their charge that makes them slightly aggressive towards possible threats, makes them more protective, and other changes that will overall just make him closer to the baby. He also knows that when the baby is born, Castiel will be connected to its mind, like telepathy. He’ll be able to see what’s happening to his charge at all times, even when he is not around.

His brain will project the images of the charge like he’s standing right next to them. He will be able to feel his charge’s strong feelings and see their dreams and nightmares. On top of that, he’ll be able to speak with his charge through their thoughts. It’s almost as if Guardians and their charges become one person. He also understands that he will grow emotionally attached to his charge, so if anything happens to the baby, he will go through grief like a human would. 

Already the mere thought of something happening sends a panic through his chest. 

Gabriel and Balthazar think he’s being paranoid. They assure him that nothing will happen to his charge, not on his watch. He wishes he could believe them, but he worries too much. 

One day while he’s watching Mary, something changes. She gasps quietly, instantly sending him into protective mode. Castiel is instantly by her side, ready to do whatever he needs to so that she’s safe, but there’s not a threat. Mary places a hand on her stomach and smiles, groaning a little bit.

“Ooh-- quite a kick there. Troublemaker already? It’s okay, baby. It’s all okay. Angels are watching over you,” she smiles, rubbing a small circle on her stomach. Castiel looks at her and feels happiness spark through him. Strange how she could know he’s there, watching over them both. 

He places a light hand on her stomach too and feels a small movement. He gasps, smiling from ear to ear.

“Hello,” he whispers, even though there’s nobody who could hear him. “I’m Castiel, your Guardian Angel.”

*** 

After that, the months fly by. Castiel is getting less upset about being a Guardian, knowing that his charge should be in the world soon. It’s obvious that the baby must be important, Heaven doesn’t give Guardians to every child. So, he tries to get over his bitterness and just focus on his duties. 

Which means he observes his child’s parents with concentration. 

He watches John and Mary celebrate Christmas with joy, receiving baby clothes and toys from their relatives. Castiel smiles when they open a small gift containing ceramic angel, which Mary ends up putting in the nursery on a shelf above the bed. 

“Don’t you think it’s a little cheesy?” John asks as the two stand by the bed, admiring the angel. Mary smiles and shakes her head. 

“I think it’s sweet. I can’t even put my finger on why I like it. I just-- like it,” she smiles. Castiel can’t help but love the little figurine. He used to dislike how the humans portrayed angels, always so fluffy and cute. But this angel, the one that will be above his charge, makes him feel warm inside. 

Things continue on like that; Castiel being observant and tiny things bringing him happiness. He knows what his child’s name will be if it’s a girl or a boy from listening to Mary and John discuss it. Their excitement is contagious and Castiel finds himself eagerly awaiting the day for when he’ll meet his charge. 

When the day comes, it’s a snowy January morning. 

It started the night before. All day Castiel had felt different, like something was going to happen. He could feel the excitement in his wings. It was strange, but he thought it was just his anticipation. Then that night when Mary went into labor, he realized that he had been sensing that today was the day. 

John had rushed Mary to the hospital in his Chevy Impala, Castiel sitting unbeknownst to them in the back seat. He was a nervous wreck and he was getting a headache, which is unusual for angels. He realized that it was probably his connection to the baby forming, sending him a wave of excitement. He can’t believe that 9 months ago he was dreading having to be a Guardian. 

When they arrive at the hospital, Castiel stays by Mary’s side the whole time, not wanting to risk anything happening. 

His wings are shaking with nervousness the whole time and he can feel his body thrumming with excitement. 

They take her into a small room where she is to have the baby. Castiel stands in the corner of the room, waiting anxiously. It goes on for the whole night and the longer it takes the more nervous he gets. He can feel his wings shaking and tries to get ahold of himself. He knew seeing his charge for the first time was going to be exciting, but he didn’t realize how nervous he’d be. 

Finally, the next morning, Castiel’s headache gets so much stronger just as the doctor says “Here he is!”. Castiel cries out in pain and puts a hand to his head. 

As soon as Castiel hears crying, the headache goes away, but he feels a small pang of upset. He assumes it’s from the baby. He walks over to Mary, who is holding her newborn son, and realizes the strange feeling he’s had was love. He can feel the need to protect and save grow stronger. Castiel runs a hand across the baby’s forehead and he instantly stops crying. Castiel smiles and leans down to place a soft kiss to the baby’s cheek, just below his eye. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! The next chapter should be posted in about two weeks, but 'The Sound of Silence' will be updated sometime next week. Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at xxinfinitywriterxx for updates and random supernatural related posts.


End file.
